


Snowy Wolf

by SandrockTrinity



Series: The Hats Can Study [1]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, hatfic, hatship, hatsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross has had to deal with being a were wolf for a while but he has never told Trott or Smiffy. After having too much fun and loosing track of time, Ross bolts into the snow outside to hide his secret. However, Smiffy and Trott worry as its snowing and Ross could get hurt.<br/>Selkie Trott, Werewolf Ross<br/>Univeristy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chase

Since Ross had reached puberty being a werewolf had been a problem for him. Having to leave his friends before sundown had become a pain, meaning he could hang out and would miss some fun adventures. Chris Trott and Alex Smith, his two best friends never knew about his transformation in the bright moonlight. It had been easy to keep it a secret from them when they were in collage, but when they moved in together in Uni it had become more difficult For the first two months Ross had been able to hid his transformation from them by returning home, claiming he was homesick.

In the third month however, Ross couldn’t go home and so he quickly came up with a plan, telling his flat mates that he was going out with a few other friends. Trott and Smith hadn’t thought anything of it, true they spent most of their time together out it wasn’t uncommon for them to be separate. But, having to worry about the full moon wasn’t Ross’ only problem. Within the week before and after transformation, Ross would experience some canine qualities usually had to have his food a little rarer than normal, h was easily distracted by nature and his senses were heightened. Also, on very rare occasions due to his heightened senses, if there was a thunderstorm, Ross would get scared and cower in his dark room with his quilts on top of him and whimpering like a puppy.

After the first three full moons, Ross started to become confident about hiding his transformation. As winter came Ross found he was less likely to go outside, preferring to stay inside in the warmth. However, when the snow first fell Ross acted like a puppy seeing snow for the first time. He loved the snow and playing with Trott, Smiffy and the rest of his friends was some of the most fun he had in his life.

Come 4 o’clock the trio decided it was time to go inside to warm up and get some food. Trott had quickly removed his jacket and boots before scurrying over to the kitchen to prepare some warm food for them to eat. Smiffy had dusted the snow from his hair before moving over to the sofa and falling on to it. His hand sought the controls and began flicking through the channels for some entertainment.

“So much fun,” Smiffy commented as he stretched out on the sofa. His bones clicked and gave him some relief. He looked over at Ross who was hanging up his jacket. “Damn that tackle was brutal,” he smiled over at Ross as he remembered the tackle he had taken from Sips during the snow ball fight. It had been in good nature but it had caused all to wince due to the sound of the impact.

Ross attempted to untangle himself from hi scarf,” Yeah. I was not expecting it. Sips has a good tackle.” Ross bent down to untie his boots but winced as a splitting pain attacked his side. He hissed as in continued to hurt him. Trott looked over at him in concern.

“You alright mate?” He asked and put the food on a low heat before walking towards the injured man to examine him. “Must have been from the tackle,” he stated as he looked over Ross’ side not seeing any damage to the skin. Ross winced again and felt himself becoming warmer. His breathing became deeper as if he had just run up the stairs to his apartment a dull ache started to grow in his legs, much like what happened when his body transformed. Another sharp pain jolted through Ross causing him to fall into Trott’s arms. He clenched his teeth and hissed in pain.

“Mate, what’s wrong?" Smiffy asked as he stood up from the sofa. Could Ross have taken more damage that they thought after the fall? Smiffy placed his hand on Ross’ forehead, he was burning up and his skin was clammy “Mate… Trott call a doctor.”

“No!” Ross exclaimed his eyes set forward watching the wall in front of him. His eyes glared at the calendar that hand there stating the obvious. “Just leave me alone!” He gritted his teeth and hissed once again. Why had he forgotten this time? He was in trouble and so were his friends. Trott frowned at his response.

“Don’t be stupid,” he commented as he held on to Ross’ arm. “Ross something is wrong with you, let us help.” Those words caused Ross to snap with a loud cry Ross knocked both Trott and Smiffy away from him. His breathing was laboured as Trott fell to the floor and Smiffy stumbled back into the sofa. Both looked at their friend to see the predator gleam staring back at them. A chill ran down Trott’s body having seen that look to many times.

“R-Ross…”

Instantly the predator gleam was replaced with pure fear. Ross took a hesitant step back as Smiffy reached out for him. Smiffy took another step only to force Ross to bolt out of their apartment door and out into the cold world with no protection.

“ROSS!” Smiffy called as he ran out after the scared man. Racing down the corridor after his friend Smiffy was only greeted by a door slamming in his face. Smiffy grunted as his back connected with the ground. Smiffy quickly got to his feet and raced back to his apartment to collect his stuff to chase after Ross. “I’m going after Ross!” Snagging his scarf he swung it around his neck before pulling his coat around him.

“Smiffy…” Trott whispered as his eyes stared at the broadcast. Smiffy stopped dressing himself and watched the weather report. A small snow storm was brewing outside. Smiffy had noted the wind picking up earlier. A chill ran down his spine thinking of how ill Ross could get if he stayed out in that weather longer than necessary. Smiffy bent down and fumbled with his boots, trying to tying the laces tight enough. He growled as his hands continued to fumble around. As he stood Trott was next to him holding a backpack towards him. Smiffy looked up at Trott in confusion.

“Ross will freeze if you don’t find him,” Trott explained as he helped place the bag on Smiffy “I’ll wait here in case he comes back. No doubt he doesn’t have his keys.” Smiffy nodded in understanding before leaving to find their friend.

* * *

 

Trott paced back and forth in the apartment wondering what to do. He had tried to call Ross only to find his phone sat on the kitchen counter. Trott had left the news on in the background hoping that the weather could come back on and deny its statements from earlier. Trott wanted to be outside searching for Ross but what if he came back and no one was here? The weather was bad and he’d need to warm up quickly. Trott picked up his phone from the coffee table and searched for Smiffy’s number. It had been an hour and there had been no response from Smiffy.

A knock came at the door and Trott sprinted towards it hoping that it was Ross behind it. As he opened the door, he noticed it wasn’t Ross there, but young small woman Kim…

“Hey Trott, ready to have your ass handed to you?” Kim spoke happily as she smiled at him, unaware of the situation. Trott’s heart dropped as he realised it wasn’t Ross and that he was still outside in the cold. Kim noticed the lack of response from Trott and the quietness of the apartment; “What’s wrong?”

* * *

 

Ross’ heart was racing as he ran through the streets of the town. His feet ran without him thinking, knowing all too well where his safe place would be. He had found it a while back in case he needed to transform. His heart quickened as he thought that he could hurt his friends due to his transformation. He needed to run away from them and hide.

Ross turned a corner and burst his way through the door into an old material shop which had shut down a while ago. He’d found it while walking around bored one day. The place was mainly intact and a lot of unused material littered the floor. Ross had piled the sheets to make a little bed for his transformed self. Pain struck his whole body as he sat down on the material. A whimper escaped his lips and he curled in on himself. For the first time since he first transformed Ross was actually afraid.


	2. The dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its way to cold for Smiffy and Trott to be outside... They need to get in and out of the cold before they freeze

Trott and Smiffy ran as fast they could around the town searching down alleyways and sheltered areas looking for their friends. Trott had explained everything to Kim and soon as her foot stepped into the apartment. Within moments of explaining he had left her to help Smiffy search for Ross, leaving Kim to look after the apartment and keep in contact about the weather. The three were very fond of Kim and in the situation they were in, Kim was the only one they could trust to help them.

No luck. They couldn’t find Ross anywhere, everywhere they knew had been empty. It was getting way to cold and dark for them to continue. The wind wouldn’t let up on them and they needed to warm up for a little. Trott’s teeth chattered and his body shook under the layers of clothes. Smiffy knew they needed to take a break soon or they wouldn’t be able to continue, getting somewhere warm and contacting Kim was the best idea at the moment. Smiffy held Trott’s hand and pulled him into the old building, it didn’t have a door but at least it got them out of the wind. The building was intact apart from the floorboards on the second floor where too loose to hold their weight.

“Rest here for a bit,” Smiffy stated as he sat Trott down on a stool while he looked around the place. Smiffy searched through the small shop examining its content. Something about the shop seemed off, an old, magical secret was hidden in the ruins. Behind a small table Smiffy saw a pair of thick boots. He bent down to examine them. Nothing special, they looked like any other boots he’d seen before. As he placed them down on the floor a sound caught his ears. He stopped and listened to the sounds around him. The wind whistled outside, the floorboards creaked, but under that he could hear something else. Whimpering, it almost sounded human, but some of the sounds sounded like a dog. Smiffy stood up and hesitantly walked over to the back wall. The whimpering became slightly louder as Smiffy approached. In the corner was a pile of material all muddled up and looked like a bed for some kind of animal. The whimpering was nearby; Smiffy crouched and noticed another desk to the side.  Hiding and whimpering was a large black dog, which looked more like a wolf. Slowly Smiffy edged his way over to the dog the dog looked up at him with ice blue eyes that reminded him of Ross. Smiffy held out his hand and stayed a few steps away from the dog it kept low not sure whether to trust Smiffy or not. Hesitantly it edged forward and sniffed his hand. The dog’s nose was cold on his fingers before it pulled back as if he was hesitant of the large man. Slowly the dog edged towards it and nuzzled its muzzle against Smiffy’s hand. Smiffy smiled and closed his hand a little and scratched behind its ears/ the dog seemed to relax and even closed its yes as Smiffy pet it there was something about the dog that made Smiffy forget the urgency of finding Ross.

“So, have you seen my friend, Ross?” Smiffy asked as he continued to pet the dog. It pulled away slightly from Smiffy’s reach and stood up tall. Smiffy hadn’t realised how big the dog actually was, it must have been the size of an Alaskan malamute. It turned and walked over to the pile of material Smiffy had noticed earlier. It moved some of the material with its nose and pulled at something. It walked back to Smiffy and placed the material he had pulled out of the pile onto Smiffy’s knee and sat back. Smiffy watched the dog before picking up the cloth and looking at it. It was a ripped shirt with a few words written on it. This was the same shirt Ross had been wearing earlier.  This must have been Ross’ but why was it ripped?

“Trott!” Smiffy called out in shock as he looked back into the dogs eyes. His eyes were so familiar to him but why? Its eyes seemed to plead with Smiffy, as if it wanted him to do something. Trott walked over to Smiffy still shivering from the cold. He sopped in his tracks as he saw Smiffy having a staring contest with a large dog.

“Umm…” Trott was confused. The dog turned and looked at Trott before scurrying backwards to his hiding place under the desk. A whimper escaped its throat as he saw Trott moved closed. It’s cold, clear eyes watched as Trott knelt down next to Smiffy. The dog kept itself small under the desk and lowered its head onto its front paws. Trott leant forward and put his hand out. Slowly the dog raised its head and wiggled its nose before lowering its head again, this time keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

Trott turned his head towards Smiffy who was uncharacteristically silent. He watched his friend’s eyes; the dark blue eyes gazed down at the material in his hands. Trott looked down at the material and focused on it. It was a black shirt, very simple with a light swirly blue writing on it which he couldn’t quite make out due to the rip in the shirt. There was also a few stretches and loose threads dotted around the shirt as if it had been an instrument in a wrestle. It reminded Trott of Ross’ shirt that he loved. Trott looked up at Smiffy’s eyes again and saw something new in them.

Smiffy’s blue eyes revealed his fear on the situation but also a small glimpse of understanding. Smiffy had an idea that the dog and Ross were somehow connected, he just needed to work out what the connection was. The dog held an aura of magic to it, yet so did Ross’ ripped shirt and most of their surrounding area. There was a flux of magic in the area.

Trott placed his hand on Smiffy’s arm and squeezed lightly to get his attention. Smiffy looked up at Trott and then back at the dog resting under the desk. Smiffy handed the shirt to Trott and scooted forwards to the dog, but it only whimpered and awkwardly moved away from him. Smiffy stopped and chose another course of action. Smiffy reached out his hand to calm the dog only for it to whimper louder forcing Smiffy to retreat from the dog completely. It must have been spooked by the sudden appearance of Trott.

“It’s alright boy,” he said softly talking to the dog. It kept its eyes lowered as I trying to stop drawing attention to itself. “I’m not going to hurt you, boy.” The dog looked up at Smiffy and licked its mouth. Smiffy smiled at its action and held out both his hands to the dog. Slowly the dog slipped out from its hiding spot before walking towards the man. It stopped and sniffed his hands before walking into the man’s arms and resting its head on Smiffy’s shoulder. Smiffy wrapped his arms around its neck and calmly petted its shoulders. Smiffy looked over at Trott and nodded towards his friend the dog’s fury was very soft and thick against his skin and he was so warm. The dog nuzzled his shoulder and neck. Smiffy petted up the dog’s neck and felt a thin chain resting there. Thinking it was its collar, Smiffy spun it in his hand to see if the dog had a name. Smiffy’s thumb traced the words while his other hand soothed the dog. Smiffy read the tag only to have his suspicions confirmed.

Smiffy pushed the dog away from his shoulder; the dog didn’t look too pleased to have been moved from the man’s comforting embrace. Smiffy scratched his ears to apologise to the dog.

“Hi Ross,” he spoke softly. Trott had no clue what was going on. He had watched Smiffy pick up the dog tag around its neck and assumed that it strangely had the same name as their missing friend. What confused Trott was the dog’s reaction; it hadn’t reacted in the way he had expected. Instead of staying in Smiffy’s comforting touch it pulled away as if to fear the fact that Smiffy had discovered its identity. Smiffy turned towards Trott. “We’ve found Ross.”

Trott frowned at him, was this some kind of strange Smiffy joke that he wouldn’t understand. Yes, they had found a Ross, but not the one they wanted. “Very funny, but wrong one mate.” Trott said patting Smiffy’s shoulder. Trott stood up as his legs began to ache from crouching for so long; he turned and moved away from the dog since it appeared to be too scared of him.

“This is our Ross,” Smiffy argued. Trott turned and glared at Smiffy. He could understand making the joke in the first place but this was taking it too far. “No really!” Smiffy spoke, reading Trott’s mind and seeing the doubt. “I’ll prove it.” Smiffy stood up and walked to the other side of the room and turned to look back at the dog who had watched his every move. “Ross, who does Eric belong too?” The dog looked up at Smiffy for a movement in confusion, as if trying to register what had been asked of him. Hesitantly it began to walk over to Trott and sat at his feet looking up at the Selkie.

Trott blinked in confusion, had the dog answered Smiffy’s question? Trott watched the dogs ice blue eyes. “Who…” Trott paused and thought about his next words. This had to be a coincidence that he walked over to Trott, but then again the dog had been afraid of being near him until this point. “Whose skin is green?” Trott asked referring to Smiffy’s Minecraft skin. Trott couldn’t truly believe the situation but after the dogs response he couldn’t deny it. The dogs ears pricked up before it turned and walked back over to Smiffy and put its muzzle against Smiffy’s hand and sought comfort. “I don’t believe it…”

“You better mate,” Smiffy laughed and petted Ross’ head. “This here is our lovable architect.” Smiffy knelt down and rubbed Ross’ head. “Ready to go home?”


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Ross its time to return home and have a good rest. Hopefully in the morning Ross will be back to his normal self.

Kim sat on the sofa in the boy’s living room sipping some tea and waiting for all three to return. She hopped that Ross was safe and sound and that the boys would bring him home soon. Kim placed her cup of tea down and walked over to the airing cupboard to see if the blankets she had placed there had begun to warm up. It was late outside and no doubt all three would be freezing when they walked in and she would be there to help them. Opening the door and pulling out the two large blankets Kim felt that they warm enough. A sound of the front door caught her attention and she turned around with the blankets still in her hands to see Trott walking through the door. Butterflies flew in her stomach as she hoped Smiffy would walk in with Ross by his side next. Trott smiled at her as he held the door open for Smiffy, who was then followed by a large black dog. Kim blinked, why were they so happy if Ross wasn’t with them and what was with the dog?

“There’s some explaining to do…” Trott spoke seeing Kim’s expression. Both Trott and Smiffy rushed to their rooms to change into some warmer and drier clothes leaving the large dog to stand by the sofa. Kim watched how quiet and unmoving the dog was. As if it was surprised to see her in the room. Kim placed the blankets on the back of the sofa and turned to the kitchen to make the boys some warm drinks. Smiffy was the first to return in clean clothes and made his way straight for the sofa. He patted his legs and the dog hesitantly walked over to sit at his feet. Smiffy laughed and held its middle and lifted it onto the sofa next to him. The dog whimpered at the movement causing Kim to take more notice of them. Smiffy petted the dog and relaxed its head on Smiffy’s lap. It curled in on itself and its fluffy tail swung of the edge of the sofa. Trott returned next as Kim finished making cups of tea for the two boys. Trott wrapped one of the blankets around Smiffy before wrapping one around him as well. The edges of both blankets draped over the dog but it didn’t move as Smiffy seemed to have a magic touch with calming it. Kim handed them both their cups of tea before she sat down on the chair with her own mug in hand.

Without prompting Smiffy began to explain how they had come across the large dog and how it had helped them find Ross. Smiffy confessed about sensing magic in the building and prompting him to search to find the dog who would later turn out to be Ross. Throughout the story Kim found it quite amusing watching Ross’ ears twitch every time Smiffy said the word dog.

“So how did you know it was him?” Kim asked and brought her cup to her lips. Something was very peaceful about the situation. The warm atmosphere and the way that Ross seemed to calm completely at the situation and fall asleep a little. She wondered how Ross had come to be in this situation.

“Well apart from the clothes that he handed me,” Smiffy explained. “There were a few things that led me to think it was him. The magic aura, the eyes, the licking of lips.” Kim smiled noting them as common Ross traits. She stood up and took her empty cup to the sink. She noticed that the food was finally finished. She left the three to rest for now while she served up. No doubt they hadn’t had anything to eat during this whole escapade.

Trott rested his head on Smiffy’s shoulder and curled up close to Ross. Ross was so warm and felt like a personal radiator just sitting in between them. Smiffy smiled and continued to pet Ross who appeared to be falling asleep on Smiffy’s lap with his steady breathing and lack of movement. Kim returned from the kitchen with two bowls of food in hand. All three boys sleepy state were awaken as they smelt food. Ross jumped down from the sofa and rested by their feet as Kim handed them the food and returned to the kitchen. Ross lay down at their feet and remained silent, not even acknowledging when Smiffy scratched his neck. Both noticed that Ross didn’t seem too happy at that moment. His ears were flat on his head and his tail was tucked close to his body.

Ross rested his head on his paws and licked his muzzle. It smelt so good; he loved Kim’s cooking and wished he could have some of her food. It must have been close to 7 hours since he last ate and transforming was not the easiest thing to go through on an empty stomach. The transformation had left him with barely any energy and if it wasn’t for the adrenalin that had been pumping through him he doubted he would have been able to make it home on his own. Ross closed his eyes and hoped he could sleep and maybe stop his hunger.

“Here you go,” Kim’s spoke softly with the sound of clinking near him. Ross opened his eyes to see Kim placing a plate of meat next to him. He looked up at her to have a smile in return. “You must be starving.” Ross sniffed the food and his stomach grumbled. Ross leant forward and slowly began to eat the food offered to him. Something inside of him started to feel warm and it was not just the food. He felt safe and cared for here. They had taken care of him at his most pathetic hour and they had loved him. He had been filled with fear at the thought of them finding out his dark secret but now he wasn’t so sure what he had been afraid of. For once Ross was completely relaxed and happy.

* * *

 

“He’s definitely a wolf,” Kim said as she petted Ross’ head, who after being given food had found her lap to be a comfy pillow for his head. Once again Ross was beginning to fall asleep at the peace of the moment.

“How can you tell?” Trott asked as he wrapped the blanket closer around himself. Kim smiled and began her explanation.

“Simple,” She smiled. “His fur is way too thick to be dogs, plus from his size he’s too big to be a dog, although for a wolf I’d say he’s just below average.” She scratched his ears as she heard a noise of discontent. “Also if you look at his muzzle and teeth they are the wrong size for them to be from a dog.” Smiffy laughed as he slowly began to notice the traits that he had completely ignored before this point. There was silence for a few moments with the only sound being Ross’ deep breathing as he began to fall asleep. Kim looked up at the two on the sofa. “Most likely a were wolf.” She answered the unasked question that had been on Trott and Smiffy’s minds since they had found him.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that,” Trott commented and curled closer to Smiffy.

* * *

 

Ross groaned as conscious began to edge at his brain. The light from his window shone in his eyes, but all he wanted to do was sleep. He rolled over much to his dismay as his limbs cracked and his muscles ached him. He had forgotten how much pain transformation would affect him. He took a few moments to focus on his breathing and remembered the events of yesterday. His friends had found him as a wolf, they must have found out he was a were wolf by now. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he wondered if they knew it yet. He noticed that he was no longer in the living room where he had fallen asleep but in his bed room. Maybe after his transformation back he had crawled into bed seeking comfort, but if that had been the case Ross’ wouldn’t have pulled the warm sheet on his body, nor would the pillows and bed next to him be warm, as if a person had been sleeping there not too long ago.

The door to his room opened and in walked Smiffy and Trott with a tray full of food. Ross’ stomach growled loudly causing the two to smile at him. Slowly he sat himself up in bed trying not to cause too much pain. As his body moved he noticed he was naked, a bad side effect of transformation… Your clothes never stayed very long. Smiffy placed the tray of food on Ross’ lap and both friends sat on the bed next to him.

“Good morning,” Trott smiled as he sat next to Ross leaning against the headboard. “Feeling alright?” He asked with a concerned look in his eye. Ross nodded slowly, he could deal with the pain, and he usually did. “Better eat up.” Trott pointed to the plate of food. Ross slowly began to eat the food as his stomach begged to be filled. He wouldn’t fill it all the way though, transformation was horrible on his body sometimes.

“Kim promised she wouldn’t tell anyone,” Smiffy explained as he sat cross legged at the end of the bed. Ross looked up at him knowing that Kim would keep her word but that wasn’t what bothered him. Ross placed his fork down and stopped eating with half his food still to go.

“You’re not angry with me for causing so much trouble?” Ross asked focusing on his lap rather than to look at his friends directly. Trott smiled and rested his head on Ross’ shoulder.

“No, we’re not,” Trott smiled. “Why would we be angry?”

“Because…” Ross paused. “Because I’m a were wolf and I-“

“So?” Smiffy interrupted. Ross looked up to see Smiffy smiling at him. “Big deal, Trott’s a Selkie and I’m a mage. You had to have something strange about you.” He joked knowing it would make them chuckle. “Besides, you’re our friend. We can’t just leave you to die in the snow.”

“We are a little upset that you felt like it needed to be hidden but we understand.” Trott said softly as Ross began to relax. “Just please stay here next time.” Ross smiled at both his friends and nodded.

“Promise.”


End file.
